La voz de la conciencia
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La voz de su conciencia siempre estuvo allí presente, cuando se besaba con Jon sin que nadie más lo supiera. Su conciencia le reprochaba que estuviera con su hermano y su conciencia le reprochó dejarlo ir. Ahora pagaba las consencuencias de su error. Joffrey era un monstruo. Con Jon nada de eso hubiera sucedido.


**La voz de la conciencia **

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

Ser Boros Blount la golpea fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda. Sansa siente que la piel le arde de forma incontrolable y no pasan muchos segundos antes de que un fino hilo escarlata comience a correr. No se atreve a alzar la mirada, no es necesario, sabe que Joffrey lo esta disfrutando. Él disfruta siempre lo disfruta. Es su espectáculo favorito, verla sangrar, llorar. Pero Sansa ya no le da más el gusto de verla derramar lágrimas.

Apenas gime de dolor. Es apenas un sonido que suena por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que no llegue a oídos de Joffrey.

—Me parece que My Lady no ha captado el mensaje bien. —dice Joffrey y se humedece los labios. —Esfuércese más, Ser Boros.

El segundo golpe llega con más contundencia, eso es mucho decir ya que Ser Boros goza de golpearla, esta vez en su muslo derecho. Ser Boros la golpea con algo duro, fuerte, que provoca un ruido amortiguado. El golpe hace que Sansa se arrodille de dolor.

_No llores niña. Por más que él lo quiera y tú quieras, no llores. _Pero Sansa no puede contenerse y nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos azules, marchitos ya de tanto llorar, hasta correr como grandes ríos por sus mejillas y morir en su barbilla. Maldice internamente, por ser débil, por no poder soportar los golpes de Ser Boros y las humillaciones de Joffrey. Maldice por no tener el valor para enfrentarlo o al menos intentar escapar de aquella prisión.

Cuando Joffrey la mandó llamar al Salón del Trono, Sansa tuvo la leve sospecha que le reprocharía el que su hermano Robb le estuviera ganando en el campo de batalla a su abuelo Tywin y como consecuencia Joffrey se desquitaría con ella.

Estuvo en lo cierto.

—La próxima vez cuide más el rostro. —dijo mirando a Ser Boros. —Me gusta hermosa. Ahora, retírate. —añade mirando a Sansa.

Todavía le queda dignidad, tarda algunos segundos en ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo hace. Hace una reverencia hacía Joffrey, se muerde la lengua al ver como él se deleita con lo que acaba de ordenar, y finalmente se marcha hacía sus aposentos.

_El invierno llegó a ti, niña. Solo tienes que sobrevivir, por él. _

Para volver a verlo.

* * *

Sus ojos le llaman poderosamente la atención. No tienen nada de especial, o eso es lo que quiere pensar Sansa. Son de color gris de la misma tonalidad que tienen las nubes cuando esta a punto de llover. Tal vez es ese brillo esperanzador, ese brillo soñador, que le llama la atención.

_Quizás es por eso que madre no soporta mirarlo a la cara. Tiene el mismo color de ojos que padre y ese brillo que ve en ellos, lo debe considerar un insulto. _

Sansa esta apoyada en el afeitar de la ventana. No es un día radiante en Invernalia pero al menos no esta lloviendo. Una brisa fuerte sopla y da de lleno contra su rostro, trayendo consigo un agradable aroma.

Un aroma masculino.

Jon se encuentra a unos pocos metros, entrenando con un palo de madera en forma de espada, en uno de los patios del castillo. Ella lo esta observando pero intenta que Jon no se de cuenta, no quiere que él sepa que le interesa más de lo que aparenta. Por que es una Stark y nunca queda en evidencia.

Esa vez no fue así.

Jon se ha dado cuenta y sus miradas se han encontrado, él esboza una pequeña sonrisa y continúa entrenando. Sansa se la devuelve. Hace poco descubrió que le gusta su medio hermano Jon de la manera que nunca le gusto otro muchacho. Jon es muy atractivo físicamente, sueña con superarse día a día y que dejen de susurrar la palabra bastardo a sus espaldas pensando que él no los escucha, quiere demostrar que es más que un simple bastardo.

Ella de cierta forma lo admira por su valor. Por ser capaz de romper con sus esquemas.

_¿No piensas que estas traicionado a tu madre, enamorándote de ese bastardo? _

—Yo no estoy enamorada de un bastardo. —dice en voz alta para sí misma. —Su nombre es Jon.

* * *

Las pesadillas han regresado, arrebatándole el sueño. Sansa se despierta jadeante, como si una mano se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo y estuviera exprimiendo poco a poco su alma. Una perlada gota de sudor corre por su rostro. Siente una sustancia pegajosa cubriendo sus muslos, entre sus piernas. Eso le aterra. Sansa reteniendo las lágrimas, presiente de que se trata, se destapa rápidamente. Sus ojos comprueban de forma alarmante que lo que tanto temía se ha cumplido.

La sangre ha bajado.

—Maldición. —murmura en voz alta.

Las manchas de sangre han pasado las mantas y llegan hasta el colchón. Necesita encontrar una solución inmediata, rápida, para que la Reina nunca se entere de que su florecimiento ha sucedido. La chimenea esta a unos pocos pasos y las brasas de la noche siguen estando encendidas. Solo hay una cosa que hacer. Tanto las mantas como el colchón van a parar a la chimenea, encima de las brasas ardientes.

No tardan demasiado en comenzar a arder y un espeso humo gris cubre toda la habitación.

_Eres tonta. Como todo este humo, ¿Piensas que la Reina no se dará cuenta? ¿Piensas que nadie se dará cuenta? _

Ahora Sansa se encuentra sentada frente a la Reina. La Reina se encuentra tan hermosa como siempre y su belleza hace que Sansa se sienta sin color, sin gracia, sin vida. El Perro de Joffrey fue quien olfateo el olor de la tela quemada y no tardó en llegar hasta su habitación. Consiguieron sacarla de allí y apagar las mantas y el colchón. La sangre aún no había desaparecido y Sansa estaba sucia. Escucho los consejos de la Reina, quien la hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

—El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata. —le dijo la Reina.

_Yo ame. Yo amo. Probé de ese veneno dulce y me hice adicta a él. _

* * *

Ese beso con Jon llego de forma inesperada. No estaba planeado, ella no lo tenía planeado. Pero cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de su medio hermano, algo dentro de ella se removió. Como si un manto cálido cubriera su pecho.

El beso fue al principio tímido pero luego fue tomando intensidad. Se obligaron a separarse cuando necesitaron aire para respirar. Los dos estaban acalorados, Sansa tenía las mejillas encendidas y Jon sentía sus labios arder. Tenía una expresión como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer. Tampoco se arrepentía. Lo llevaba deseando demasiado tiempo.

_Es tu hermano. Un hermano bastardo pero hermano al fin y al cabo. _ Sansa no quiere escuchar a esa molesta vocecita de su cabeza. Sabe que la misma tiene razón pero no le apetece escucharla, después tendrá tiempo para eso.

—Estas hermosa. —le halagó de Jon llega como un bálsamo para sus oídos y para su conciencia.

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunta Sansa con la mejilla aún teñidas de rojo.

—Es la realidad. —responde Jon con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Ya han sido suficientes palabras, ambos necesitan volver a estar en contacto. Sus bocas lanzan lentamente junto a la otra, sin un compás determina, con ellos nunca nada es rutina, es innovar segundo a segundo. Jon nunca se ha atrevido a ir más allá de un beso pero cuando coloca su mano en una de sus caderas, Sansa siente que es capaz de alcanzar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Se encuentra como en una nube flotante, los dedos de Jon caminan desde su costado hasta su espalda, dejando a su paso la piel ardiendo.

— ¿Te molesta? —le pregunta Jon, inseguro de no estar haciendo lo que Sansa quiere.

—Puedo detenerme. —No lo hagas. Sigue... —contesta Sansa y su rostro refleja una muda petición. —Por favor.

Jon jamás la contradijo, no comenzará a hacerlo en ese momento. Están dando un paso más allá en su relación. Ya los besos no son suficientes, el contacto de los labios no les basta, necesitan algo más. Algo que ni siquiera ellos pueden definir bien. Algo que les esta carcomiendo por dentro, quiere explotar de una buena vez. Eso que necesitan esta comenzando paso a paso a florecer.

* * *

_Ahora que ya he florecido, tu cuerpo esta listo para darles herederos a Joffrey. Apresurarán tu boda con él. _ Sansa se pregunta por qué su sangre de luna ha tenido que bajar en ese momento. Cuando su mundo esta al revés, donde su madre no esta a su lado para aconsejarla para guiarla, donde no tiene a nadie que la apoye.

_Te lo buscaste por tonta. _Ella quisiera pensar que la voz de su conciencia no tiene razón pero la tiene. Ella fue la culpable de que su padre perdiera la cabeza. Ella y nadie más que ella firmo la sentencia de muerte de su padre, cuando acudió a la Reina para contarle sus planes. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para reparar su error.

El llamado en la puerta, la hace salir de la laguna que es su mente.

— ¿Lady Sansa? —llama una de las doncellas que esta a su servicio, aunque en realidad Sansa sabe que es una de las espías de la Reina. —El Rey Joffrey ordena su presencia de inmediato.

Sansa piensa una excusa rápidamente y trata que su tono de voz se muestre seguro.

—Discúlpeme con Su Alteza. Me siento muy indispuesta. No he salido de la cama todo el día y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. —dijo. —Apenas este en condiciones me presentaré.

Escucha los pasos de la doncella y ella no regresa, así que Sansa suspira aliviada. Nada de eso estaría sucediendo si hubiera sido inteligente.

* * *

Están sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor. Eso incluye a Jon y aunque a su madre no le agrade que el cene en la misma mesa, él esta allí, sentado a la mesa como un Stark más, como si no hubieran diferencias entre ellos.

_Me ha sonreído. _ Es lo que piensa Sansa cuando sus ojos azules como el cielo se encuentran con los grises color tormenta de su hermano. La sombra de su sonrisa ha aparecido en su rostro cuando llenaba su copa con un poco de vino y apuraba el trago. Jon esta sentado frente a ella.

Sansa comienza a sentir algo de contextura rugosa y dura que acaricia suavemente la piel desnuda de su tobillo, justo por abajo del vestido. Eleva la mirada y sus ojos se entrelazan con los de Jon.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la clase de bordado de esta mañana, Sansa? —la pregunta proviene de su madre y de repente se le seca la boca.

Traga saliva antes de contestar.

—La septa Mordane ha quedado encantada con mi diseño. —el pie de Jon ha comenzado a ganar terreno. —Dice que tengo dedicación. Su madre queda complacida.

—Pronto llegarán las nuevas tendencias de la capital.

De haber sido en otro contexto las palabras de su madre la harían saltar de emoción pero no en ese preciso instante. El pie de Jon sigue trepando por su pierna, el cuero de la bota esta frío, le agrada.

—Sansa, te estoy hablando. —la voz de su madre suena más potente de lo normal. — ¿Has escuchado lo que dije?

—Lo escuché, madre.

_Eres cínica. Le mientes a tu madre por él, por el bastardo que tanto desprecia. Le mientes en su propia cara, en su propia mesa. _ La voz de la conciencia le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Jamás el sabor amargo le pareció tan delicioso y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Joffrey no es más que un monstruo. Un monstruo que tiene la capacidad de manipularte como quiere, como desea y tú eres una tonta que se lo permite. Ponte de pie y enfréntalo. No aprendiste nada de Arya, ¿Verdad? _ Sansa quisiera probarse a sí misma que es valiente como su hermana que no le teme a nada pero no puede. Por desgracia no tiene ni la mitad del valor de su hermana.

_Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si hubieras pensado en tu familia antes que en ti misma. Hubieras partido al Norte cuando tu padre lo dij. Ahora estaría con la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, estarían en Invernalia, de donde no debieron salir. _ Sansa se tapa los oídos con fuerza. No quiere escuchar la voz de su conciencia pero eso no acalla los reclamos. Pensaste que te convertirías en Reina. Pensaste que Joffrey te amaría, te daría hijos, te haría feliz pero te equivocaste.

—No quiero escuchar más. No quiero. No quiero. —grita Sansa como si estuviera poseída. Joffrey se carcajea en el Trono de Hierro.

—Llévenla a su habitación. Ya esta desvariando.

Sansa no es conciente cuando dos caballeros se encargan de llevarla hasta su habitación.

_Si te hubieras quedado con él. _ Murmura la voz de su conciencia y esa noche Sansa Stark llora más que nunca, lamentando lo que dejo escapar.

* * *

Hacía un mes que un cuervo llegó desde Desembarco del Rey, informando que el Rey Robert y toda su comitiva real, se alojarían pronto en Invernalia. Cuando el momento de recibir al Rey llegó, la mayor parte de los habitantes de Invernalia estaban allí presente y algunos señores importantes de otras partes del Norte también estaban presentes.

Sansa lucía uno de sus mejores vestidos. La posibilidad de casarse con el príncipe Joffrey se le notificó el día anterior y ella aún no terminaba de creerlo. Que el Rey Robert tuviera la intención de casarla con su heredero la sorprendió y la complació al mismo tiempo.

Su sueño de conocer la capital y casarse con un apuesto caballero estaba a poca distancia.

_Ya te olvidas de Jon. _ Sansa no hubiera querido que su conciencia hablara en ese momento, siempre lo hacía en momentos inoportunos. No por eso dejaba de tener razón. Jon era quien la hacía sentir miles de sensaciones en un solo segundo, sensaciones que nunca pensó sentir... Pero no podía casarse con Jon, jamás podría admitir frente a sus padres que tienen una relación.

_Tenían, querrás decir. _ Le corrige la voz de su conciencia. Ayer cuando le dijeron el arreglo matrimonial, Jon estaba presente y aunque no dijo nada, Sansa pudo imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

—Estas hermosa para él, ¿Verdad? —le pregunta Jon cuando se posiciona a su lado.

Ella no contesta pero Jon no lo necesita, sabe perfectamente la respuesta.

—Creí que me querías. —susurra él.

—Lo hago. Pero... —se queda estancada en esa palabra.

— ¿Pero?

—No podemos estar juntos. Aunque seas un bastardo sigues siendo mi hermano, la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas y los dioses no verían nuestra unión correcta. —Jon no puede creer lo que esta diciendo Sansa, le duele que halla usado esa palabra, ella que nunca lo hizo. —El príncipe Joffrey en cambio es todo con lo que yo soñé. Es dorado como un león. Seré su Reina, la madre de sus hijos. Me hará feliz. Con él si me puedo casar.

Sansa sintió una fuerte opresión en su cuerpo como si algo le apretará las entrañas pero creía que era lo correcto.

—Si me hubieras pedido que me enfrentará al mundo con una espada de madera, yo lo hubiera echo por ti. Porque tú me lo pedías... Pero soy un bastardo, en cambio él es un león dorado. No puedo competir con Joffrey Baratheon.

Pronto Sansa partió a la capital y Jon para El Muro.

* * *

_Pero ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse, niña. Es tarde para soñar con lo que pudo ser y no es. _ Ella esta sufriendo pero la conciencia no se apiada ni un segundo. El dolor le recuerda lo ilusa que fue, lo erróneo que estaban sus sueños. Jon la hubiera protegido, él se hubiera enfrentado al resto del mundo por ella.

La besaría con el amanecer y la envolvería en sus brazos hasta que se durmiera.

Todo hubiera sido diferente con él.

Miles y miles de leguas los separan pero ella siente que su corazón partió hacía El Muro en el bolsillo de Jon. Debe resistir, debe mantenerse viva, solo para aguardar que llegue el día donde se reencuentre con su hermano y le pueda pedir disculpas por haber sido tanto ingenua.

El día en que vuelva a existir una posibilidad de que él la vuelva a querer.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **La primera viñeta se situa en la capital y vendría a ser el presente de Sansa, mientras que la segunda se situa en Invernalia y así sucesivamente. _¿Qué les ha parecido?_


End file.
